Mocoso mimado
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Draco le hará un favor a su amigo, pero no espero que cuidar al cuñado de su compañero le traería tantas experiencias diferentes. One-shot participante de la "gala del dragón 2017"


**Mocoso mimado**

 **Resumen** : Draco le hará un favor a su amigo, pero no espero que cuidar al cuñado de su compañero le traería tantas experiencias diferentes.

One-shot participante de la "gala del dragón 2017"

 **Categoría:** Harry Potter

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Lemon.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : Capítulo único

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños

.°0°.°0°.°0°.

Pese a todo lo que podía decir su amigo, esto era, probablemente, lo peor que pudo haberle pedido. Conocía a Harry desde que fueron juntos a la universidad, desde el primer día se juntaron en un improvisado grupo para estudiar y su amistad fue forjándose a lo largo de los años. De eso habían pasado doce años, había sido padrino su moreno amigo el día de su boda, le había organizado la despedida de soltero, en la que fue él quien más disfruto luego de que Potter se quedara dormido en la barra del bar después de tres días de turno en el hospital.

El problema ahora mismo es que Potter y su flamante esposa querían celebrar su quinto aniversario en un improvisado viaje a Paris, nada más trillado, pero le habían pedido ayuda a él, precisamente a él para poder cuidar al cuñado menor de Potter.

Sabía de ante mano que esto era raro, por lo que investigó y el mocoso malcriado estaba teniendo una etapa de rebeldía con sus padres a los que no quería ver y de los cuales había escapado yendo a parar donde los Potter. Incluso le preguntó por los demás hermanos de la pelirroja, pero estos ni siquiera vivían en el país, y como Draco era el "amigo" de la pareja le habían pedido el favor a él.

No es que le molestaran los niños, aun que Ron tenía diecisiete años, así que podía cuidarse por sí sólo cuando él tuviera turnos nocturnos. El problema es que el pelirrojo que ahora estaba sentado frente a él, y que le miraba con odio.

-Veamos, Ron –dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz- ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber antes de tener que aguantarte por tres semanas?

-A ti te gusta mi cuñado… y quieres destruir el matrimonio de mi hermana.

Draco se quedó, literalmente, con la boca abierta.

¿Ese mocoso mimado estaba acusándolo de algo así?

Se masajeo el puente de la nariz, tenía la impresión que haría ese movimiento por mucho tiempo en estas semanas.

-A ver, Weasley ¿Qué fue lo que pasó por tu pequeño cerebro para pensar algo como eso?

Ron lo miró con rabia, al parecer había captado la burla e insulto sutil en la pregunta de Draco.

-¡Siempre andas con Harry para todos lados! –dijo apuntándolo con el dedo, luego de haberse parado furioso-. Cada vez que mi hermana hace planes con Harry tú le das estúpidos turnos en el hospital y termina cancelando las citas con Ginny.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, idiota –dijo tomando aire, no perdería la compostura por algo así-. Para que quede claro, lo diré sólo una vez y para no volver a tener esta absurda conversación –dijo mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos-. No estoy enamorado de Potter, nunca me ha gustado y dudo bastante que en algún momento de la vida lo haga.

-Pero entonces…

-No sé qué es lo que te hizo pensar eso o si alguien lo insinuó, pero no es así –dijo poniéndose de pie-. Ahora iras a la habitación que te dije para que acomodes tus cosas –le ordenó-tengo turno esta noche, así que no estaré después de las nueve, pero mi numero de emergencia esta junto al teléfono, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes sacarlo, la cocina está equipada para que puedas prepararte lo que desees, no creo que seas tan idiota como para no saber freírte un par de huevos y hacer unas tostadas- ron le gruño, pero no lo tomó en cuenta-. Ahora tengo que dormir un par de horas, así que te agradecería no hicieras mucho ruido, prepararé la cena cuando despierte y cenaremos a las ocho, soy muy exigente con los horarios…

-No eres mi madre.

-So fuera tu madre a estarías con las nalgas rojas por mis correazos.

-Pervertido.

Draco elevó una ceja, pero no dijo nada cuando el mocoso mimado porque este se alejó por el pasillo y de un portazo.

Estas serían las tres semanas más largas de su vida.

-.-.-

Ron estaba hastiado, molesto, fatigado, somnoliento y por sobre todo, excitado. Una noche, ni eso había durado en la casa del rubio. Lo había conocido hace años, en el matrimonio de su hermana, luego en varias cenas y fiestas, el maldito cretino era apuesto. Lo suficiente para revolucionar las hormonas de Ron.

Pero el hecho estaba claro para el pelirrojo, Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de su cuñado, por mucho que este lo negara.

Y eso era molesto, por que ver al rubio molesto en la discusión que tuvieron en la sala la noche anterior, lo había dejado todo alborotado.

¡Se había masturbado por la noche recordando la cara de Malfoy!

Esto era una reverenda mierda.

Ahora el problema es que tendría que estar en esa casa por las siguientes tres semanas y no era como si pudiera escapar del ojo fijo de Malfoy, porque este se encargaba de todo en esa casa.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Malfoy si se enterara de lo que provocaba a su cuerpo?

-Ron, voy saliendo al trabajo –dijo sin abrir la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué me importa? –no podía responder de otra manera. Era eso o gemir cuando escuchaba esa profunda voz, y eso si que n o se lo permitiría.

-Mocoso mimado –lo escuchó gruñir antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Ron se molestó, obviamente, no es con le gustaría que Draco le viera, pero tampoco podía comportarse de otra manera. Era la única forma que conocía para llamar la atención de alguien.

..-..-..

Y una semana pasó.

No era fácil para Draco, el mocoso mimado estaba más odioso que de costumbre, casi no lo veía, pero cada vez que lo hacía era para discutir.

El asunto ahora es que tenía una cita, no iba a tardar mucho, pero al decirle al pelirrojo que iba a salir, cuando le dijo que llegaría algo tarde por que iba a una cita, el chico se había puesto furioso, había gritado que era un cretino y se había marchado a su habitación azotando la puerta con fuerza.

No era un idiota, sabía que el mocoso se sentía atraído por él. Era guapo, no era un ciego, podía ver su reflejo en el espejo y siempre fue algo vanidoso.

Sobre todo, no sabía cómo manejar este "amor juvenil"

Negó con la cabeza y salió de la casa, iba a ir a beber con unos compañeros de trabajo, no era una cita romántica, pero por querer saber cómo reaccionaría Ron, terminó averiguando mucho más e lo que esperaba.

Ron estaba tan molesto que de haber podido matar al rubio con la mirada lo hubiera hecho desde la ventana, viendo como este se iba en su auto de lujo.

¿Por qué el idiota trabajaría en un hospital público teniendo el dinero que tenía?

Sabía que Malfoy era millonario, entonces no entendía.

Se recriminó a sí mismo por seguir pensando en el rubio a pesar de que el auto de este se perdió hace unas cuadras. Sería mejor que se acostara, no quería saber a qué horas llegaría Draco ni mucho menos en qué condiciones… o compañía.

..-..-..

Corría todo lo que sus pies le daban. Draco nunca había hecho tanto ejercicio como ahora. Vio su reloj de muñeca, eran más de dos de la madrugada, los gritos a su alrededor lo estaban volviendo loco, pero ni así se detenía. Volvió a llamar a su casa, aun no contestaban, o eran las líneas caídas.

-Demonios, Ron, contesta por favor –pedía en vano, sin dejar de correr. Aun tendría que seguir corriendo por lo menos por veinte minutos más para llegar a su casa.

 _Estaba divirtiéndose, llevaba su segundo vaso de licor y no había parado de reír desde que llegó al bar cercano a su trabajo. Sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, algunos ya estaban ebrios, por lo mismo, cuando el movimiento empezó, nadie fue mu consiente de este. No fue hasta que unas copas de la barra cayeron al piso que todo el mundo lo notó. Draco tuvo que sostenerse de la barra, el movimiento del piso estaba logrando botar a muchos y algunos yacían desmayados en el suelo. Entonces sintió un golpe en la cabeza y un líquido cayendo de su cabeza, se llevó la mano al lugar dolorido y vio que el liquido era transparente, no era sangre, pero ¡Rayos! Dolía como un demonio._

 _Entonces todo se detuvo._

 _Algunos empezaron a gritas, otros a salir corriendo formando un cuello de botella en la entrada._

 _Estaba algo mareado, el golpe en la cabeza, qué hora se daba cuenta que fue por una botella de Ron. Entonces recordó al menor. Pero bueno, estaba en casa, nada malo le sucedería ahí._

 _Iba a salir del local, manteniendo la calma, cuando su celular sonó._

 _Era Harry._

 _-Potter._

 _-¡Porque demonios no contestan el teléfono, idiota! –se notaba enojado, lo podía notar bien en el todo de voz de su amigo._

 _-Lo siento, estoy fuera –dijo sobándose la cabeza._

 _-¿Y Ron? –preguntó Potter al otro lado de la línea- ¡¿Dónde está Ron?!_

 _-Está en casa ¿Sí? –le dolía la cabeza, cuando por fin logró salir del local en las calles estaban atestadas de gente yendo de un lado al otro, corriendo mientras hablaban por teléfono o subiendo a sus autos. Su propio auto no recordaba donde lo dejó._

 _-¡Idiota! –la pelirroja había quitado el teléfono a su esposo para gritarle, logrando que Draco alejara por un segundo- ¡Ron le teme a los temblores, Malfoy! ¡Regresa a casa ahora mismo por mi hermano!_

 _-Demonios –acababa de sentirse horrible. Colgó el teléfono y marcó a la casa, pero el teléfono simplemente sonaba- ¡Maldición! –simplemente empezó a correr._

Por fin veía la casa a la distocia, una maldita cuadra, se detuvo a tomar aire, pero una réplica le hizo correr nuevamente. Llegó cuando el movimiento aun no cesaba. Así que algo le costó el abrir la puerta, pero ni se preocupó de cerrarla, simplemente corrió a la habitación de Ron y entró a la fuerza, ron estaba afirmado al dosel de la cama, arrodillado en el suelo escondiendo la cara entre los cobertores de la cama.

-¡Ron! –gritó y corrió a sostener al pelirrojo que no apartaba su cara de su escondite.

Le dolió verlo así, eso era lógico, pero nada podía hacer ahora.

Ron sentía que le abrazaban, pero el pánico era tan grande que no era consciente de quien le estaba consolando, sólo necesitaba que esos brazos le mantuvieran con fuerza, que le impidieran seguir temblando.

-Tranquilo, Ron –e le susurraban al oído, esa voz que tanto conocía y le gustaba.

-¿Draco? –preguntó sin levantar la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí.

Después de un rato, después de que el movimiento hubiera parado, por fin Draco logró que el pelirrojo se soltara de su pilar de apoyo. Lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos y vio y lo trastornado que estaba. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de atraer al pelirrojo para abrazarlo.

-Ya estoy aquí –le consoló sin soltarlo, meciéndolo contra su cuerpo.

-Te fuiste –dijo en un susurro.

-Lo hice, pero estoy aquí –dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-No me gustan los temblores… lo odio.

-Tu hermana me lo dijo –le contó sacándolo de la habitación, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, había cosas tiradas por todos lados-. No fue la más feliz de saber que te había dejado solo.

-Cortará tus pelotas por esto –le dijo algo más relajado, cuando llegaron a la sala, el lugar era el más seguro por el momento, no habían tantos artículos que pudieran lastimarlos si volvía a temblar y las cosas caían de sus estantes.

-No te preocupes, puedo vivir con ello –dijo sonriendo de lado. El mocoso estaba siendo adorable en este momento, porque al parecer no se daba cuenta de que no se había apartado de su lado en ningún momento.

Ron guardo silencio, el ambiente estaba siendo tan agradable en este momento que no quería que se perdiera.

Maldita sea. El aroma de Draco era tan embriagante que no sabía si se quedaría dormido o se terminaría excitando.

Draco tomó su celular y marcó a Harry, no alcanzó a sonar dos veces.

-Draco…

-Tranquilo, Potter, que tu bebé está bien –dijo sarcástico.

-Escucha, Malfoy…

-Tranquilízate también, señora Potter –le cortó-. Tengo protegido a Ron entre mis fuertes brazos así que sólo traten de no matarse volviendo apresuradamente.

-¿Por qué todo lo que dices pareciera salir de una película para adulto?

-Porque soy sexy, pelirroja, debiste casarte conmigo, pero bueno –dijo divertido-. No hagan correr tanto el motor del auto, estamos bien.

-Gracias.

Draco colgó divertido, pero Ron se había alejado de su abrazo, se sintió frio.

-¿Ahora qué? –le preguntó al verlo de brazos cruzados.

-¿De verdad? –le pregunto el pelirrojo- ¿La que te gustaba es mi hermana?

-Oh, por Dios, Ron, de verdad podrías ser un poco más maduro –dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz- ¿Sabes la diferencia entre verdad y sarcasmo?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Pues no se nota –dijo abrazando al pelirrojo nuevamente-. Eres un mocoso mimado.

-Ya lo has dicho muchas veces –dijo enojado.

-Pues al parecer no aprendes –soltó el aire-. Será mejor que esperes aquí, iré por unas mantas prenderé la chimenea, al parecer aquí pasaremos la noche.

Ron apretó los puños, es verdad que estaba siendo inmaduro, pero era tan malo conteniendo sus celos, que al primer movimiento iba a la yugular. Y hubiera seguido molestándose si no fuera por la frazada que cayó sobre su cabeza.

-Cúbrete –le dijo al ver como temblaba, aunque claramente estaba mal interpretando las cosas.

-No tengo frio.

-No lo parece –dijo prendiendo la chimenea, no era para nada difícil.

-Dije que…

-¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como un niño y simplemente hacer lo que te digo?

Ron guardo silencio, no por hacer caso a Draco, sino más bien porque el verlo, así frente a él, con el fulgor de la chimenea dándole por un costado, le había cortado la respiración.

Entonces una nueva replica.

-Maldición –dijo queriendo ponerse de pie, pero Draco lo sostuvo antes de que pudiera hacer algo más y lo sentó entre sus piernas, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras el movimiento, que ahora fue muchísimo más tenue que antes, terminara por completo.

-Ya pasó –le dijo al oído-. Ya terminó.

-Demonios –dijo apretando los ojos-. Esto no puede seguir así.

-Tranquilo, es normal temerle a algo.

-¡Pero esto es estúpido!

-Pues yo lo estoy disfrutando –dijo apretándolo con más fuerza, no era de fierro después de todo. Ron tenía ese no sé qué rebelde que le hacía caldear.

Ron elevó una ceja antes de mirar hacia atrás al rubio.

-Eso sonó obsceno.

-Sonó tal y como quería que sonara.

El pelirrojo, pese a que podía comportarse como un niño, no lo haría ahora, no cuando su rubia obsesión lo tenía sentado entre sus piernas, sintiendo como ese musculo que tenía vida propia, empezaba a endurecerse en su parte trasera. Con movimientos desvergonzados, propios de su edad, movió las caderas, rosando el miembro del rubio entre sus nalgas cubiertas por el pijama.

Draco tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, cargándose en el sillón que le servía de soporte a la espalda. El movimiento de Ron estaba encendiéndolo, por lo que prefirió tomas el control, o un poco de este, poniendo las manos en las caderas del pelirrojo, haciendo que el rose se intensificara, moviéndolo con fuerza, en círculos, de adelante a atrás y Ron le ayudaba apretando las nalgas. Se estaba excitando tanto que una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda.

-Maldito mocoso –dijo empujando a Ron que quedó en cuatro.

-¡Oye!

-Silencio –le dijo sosteniéndolo del cabello, mientras que con la otra mano lo sostenía de la cintura para sostenerse. Estaba embistiéndolo por sobre la ropa.

Ron se estaba volviendo loco, sentir lo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado para él, mucho más cuando el tirón de cabello lo hizo mirar atrás y ser besado con fuerza por Draco.

-..-..-..

La cordura se había perdido hace mucho, había quedado atrás como la ropa de los amantes en la alfombra de la sala.

Ron no había parado de gemir dese que Draco, en un arranque e pasión, le había bajado los pantalones y le había penetrado de verdad.

De eso ya habían pasado casi una hora, ahora mismo ron era el que cabalgaba el pene de Draco mientras este seguía marcando su cuello. Casi no quedaba espacios en el cuerpo del pelirrojo por marcar, parecían un par de animales. Bestias sedientas de sexo.

Draco por fin terminó, por quizás que vez, en el interior de Ron y este en manos del rubio.

-Ya no puedo… más –dijo Ron apoyando la frente en el hombro de Draco.

-No tienes aguante –dijo divertido, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Por lo menos yo me recuperaré en un momento –dijo el pelirrojo altanero, mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba en libertad el miembro del rubio. Mientras el semen de este goteaba de su ano-nos vemos, anciano.

-Ey, ¿A done crees que vas?

-A darme un baño –dijo como si nada- si quieres hacerme compañía no me molesta.

Draco lo vio seguir por el pasillo, Ron ni siquiera había notado que hubo una réplica mientras estaban teniendo sexo.

Ahora era el asunto que ese maldito mocoso le encantaba, pero para llegar a tener algo con este tenía que pasar por una turba de hermanos que no estarían nada felices que el pretendiente de su hermanito tuviera la edad de su hermano mayor.

-¡¿Vas a venir o no?! –el grito de Ron le despertó y negó con la cabeza antes e ponerse de pie y encaminarse al baño

-Mocoso mimado.

Fin


End file.
